Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and reagents for a fluorescence polarization immunoassay procedure for determining the presence or amount of alkaloids of the opiate class or their metabolites in fluids, especially biological fluids such as urine, serum or plasma, and to methods for making the reagents. More specifically, the invention relates to (1) reagents (tracers and antibodies) for determining the presence or amount of opiate alkaloids and/or their metabolites in a sample; (2) immunogen compounds used to raise the antibodies; (3) synthetic methods used to prepare the tracer and immunogen compounds; and (4) analytical methods for conducting the assay.